20 Questions
by Disaster911
Summary: When Danny calls Sam late one night emotions fly when they start to play the age old game of 20 Questions. DISCLAIMER! I do not own Danny Phantom!


Authors Notes- I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom but I wish I did.

Sam's POV

Sam nearly fell off her bed when her phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID she saw it was Danny. Her heart skipped a beat everytime he called even though they had been dating for five months now. Sam picked up the phone saying "Hey there." Dannys soft voice came over the other end of the line with "Hey. How was my baby's day today?" Sam could swear that her stomach turned to jelly. "God I love him." she thought. "It was fine, but now it's great." she said with a smile. "Good. I love you Sam." Danny said softly but underneath that you could practically hear the passion that was hiding in that sentence. "I love you too Danny." Sam stated smiling softly. Then she got an idea. The soft smile turned to a devilish grin as she said "Hey Danny? Let's play a game." Danny agreed to it and asked what the game was. Sam said cattily "Twenty Questions." Let the games begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General POV

"Ok Danny. Do you want the first question or do you want me to ask first?" Sam inquired of the raven haired boy. "Um... I don't really care but how about you ask the first one Sam." Danny said nervously. "Ok...First question...Are you still a virgin?" Sam asked unabashedly. She could hear Danny choke on the other end of the line. "Yes Sam... I'm still a virgin." Danny answered quietly. "Now it's my turn. Second question...What would you do to me if I was over there right now?" Now it was Sam's turn to choke. "Well first I would drag you into my room. Second I would kiss you sensless. And third...lock you in my closet so you can never leave and feed you cookies for the rest of your life." Sam informed him with a slight chuckle. "Now Danny be prepared to blush you ass off. Third question...Do you ever masterbate?" Sam asked blushing herself. There was a startled silence on Danny's side of the phone. When Danny finally did manage to get over the initial shock he quitely eeked out a "No." "Ok Sam. Now it's time for payback. Fourth question...What would you say if I said I wanted to have sex with you?" Danny asked devilishly. Now he was really starting to get into the game. Danny thought to himself "This is going to be fun..." Sam could swear her heart stopped. "OOOOOOOOOH! He is SO going to get it for that one!" Sam thought. "Well Danny...I would have to say no because I am saving my self for marriage." Sam was thinking really hard. She just HAD to get Danny back for that question. Sam grinned evilly. The perfect question had just been found. "Now you have had it. Fifth question...What would you do if I said I wanted to give you a lapdance?" Sam could have sworn she heard Danny hit the ground and from the groan she heard a minute later she guessed he had hit the ground with his face. "God Sam! Of course I would say no because I love you and because you said you wanted to wait until marriage to give yourself and because if you did something like that for me I would have to have you right there and I wouldn't be able to stop." Danny said breathlessly. Sam wanted to die. "How was it possible that one boy in the whole world could make her feel like this?" Sam wondered. "I love you too Danny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General POV

The game of Twenty Questions was drawing to a close. "Ok Danny. Ninteenth question...Why are you so afraid to kiss me?" Sam asked shyly. Needless to say Danny answered that one quickly. "Because Sam...I didn't think you liked me enough to WANT to kiss me." To Sam he sounded kind of sad. Ok so not kind of, more like VERY! "My turn?" Danny asked. "Yep!" Sam said. "Ok. Twentieth question...How long can you hold your breath?" Danny asked. Sam thought that was a wierd question and was very quick to let Danny know it. "I don't know...about a minute I guess. Why?" Sam responded. "Because. I was wondering how long we would be able to make out." Danny said slyly. "Well...why don't you come over here and we'll find out?" Sam teased. Two seconds later Danny was on her bed kissing her with everything he had in him. As it turns out Sam can hold her breath alot longer than she thought. "We should play Twenty Questions more often!" they both thought. Already the two were making mental notes of questions for the next round. And maybe it would have even better results than this time. But thats an answer for the next game right?


End file.
